Señor Calabaza
by Afrodita1
Summary: Halloween llega a Hogwarts y Harry no tiene un disfraz. Por esto, en la fiesta, Ron le pondrá en la cabeza una calabaza, la que luego Harry por alguna razón extraña no se la podrá sacar, causándole bastantes problemas.


**Mini-one shot de Halloween:**

 ** _Señor Calabaza_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Como todos los años, Harry Potter no tiene idea de que disfraz ponerse para Halloween, lo deja todo para último momento, algo que hace que al final termine yendo a la fiesta solo con su túnica negra.

En el Gran Comedor hay mesas repletas de comida, música, y la famosa decoración de naranja y negro. Como siempre, Dumbledore, ha creado a cientos de hombres calabaza que bailan y caminan gracias a la magia, haciendo reír a más de uno.

-Es muy triste que no hayas venido con algún disfraz -dice Luna suspirando. Harry la observa, ella se ha disfrazado de una criatura azulada, un traje sumamente exagerado que hace que los que pasen por allí suelten alguna que otra risita.

-Mira Hermione, ella sí se ha disfrazado, y se ve muy bonita -dice la rubia mirando detrás de Harry.

El chico se gira y la ve, tan hermosa como siempre, conversando con Ron de alguna cosa. Lleva el cabello de otro color, de un negro oscuro, con un peinado sumamente refinado que sostiene una diadema brillante en la cabeza, y un vestido azul que hace que las demás chicas chillen furiosas.

Hermione encuentra su mirada y le da una sonrisa, una de esas que provocan que le dé un brinco el corazón.

De repente siente como una mano tira de él.

-¡Vamos a bailar Harry! -exclama Ginny llevándolo a la fuerza hacia la pista de baile, que es prácticamente un descontrol de estudiantes.

-Pero...

-¡Disfruta de la noche Potter! -grita la pelirroja sobre la música, y Harry siente como los demás lo aprietan, sin tener ninguna vía de escape.

Ginny lleva sus manos a su cuello y lo obliga a bailar junto a ella, a veces la hermana de su amigo se pone tan cerca que Harry tiene que alejarse un poco para que ningún accidente suceda.

Cuando transcurren varias canciones y la pelirroja se siente cansada, Harry aprovecha la oportunidad y escapa como puede.

-¡Es inaudito que no te hayas puesto un disfraz! -exclama enojado su mejor amigo apenas lo ve. Ron mira a su alrededor, y ve a los hombres calabaza bailando ridículamente a su alrededor. Le saca la cabeza a uno y se la coloca a Harry.

-Así está mejor -dice con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Harry intenta decirle que seguramente se ve ridículo así, pero la voz no le sale. Simplemente no puede abrir la boca.

Y eso no es todo, cuando el mago intenta sacarse la calabaza de la cabeza, no puede, es como si se le hubiera pegado a la piel.

-No sé tú Harry, pero yo iré a buscar chicas -dice su amigo alejándose, sin darse cuenta de la situación desesperante que está viviendo.

Mientras el muchacho intenta sacarse aquello de la cabeza, los muñecos calabaza se acercan y lo toman de los brazos para hacer un estúpido número de baile. El chico intenta soltarse, ¡pero no puede!

Lo obligan a bailar, de un lado hacia otro, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que Harry termina en el suelo. Aprovecha esa caída para buscar a sus amigos.

A los primeros que ve son a Seamus y Dean. Harry se acerca corriendo y debido a la desesperación toma a Seamus por los hombros y lo zamarrea hasta hacerle poner cara de susto.

-Estos muñecos ya se están pasando de listos -suspira Dean con el ceño fruncido.

 _¡Soy Harry!_ Quiere gritar, pero las palabras no parecen querer salir.

Rendido, termina escabulléndose del salón, antes de que los hombres calabaza intenten hacerlo bailar otra vez.

En los pasillos, la música deja de escucharse, Harry intenta tranquilizarse mientras camina hacia la enfermería, tiene la esperanza de que Madam Pomfrey se dé cuenta de lo sucedido y le dé un antídoto antes de volverse loco.

La cabeza de calabaza le pesa bastante, haciendo que caminar se vuelva una tarea más difícil que de costumbre. Se siente enojado con Seamus y Dean, aunque sabe perfectamente, que con la túnica negra que lleva puesta y la enorme calabaza, sería muy difícil que puedan reconocerlo.

Maldito RonpiensaLo mataré apenas me saque esto de la cabeza

A medida que se va alejando del salón comienza a escuchar un suave llanto. Un sollozo conocido, que le hace olvidar cualquier sentimiento de enojo.

Harry ve a Hermione allí, sentada en un pequeño escalón, abrazando sus rodillas.

La tristeza le recorre por dentro al verla llorar así...

Otra vez quiere decir algo, pero las palabras vuelven a fallarle.

Hermione levanta la mirada y ve al hombrecito calabaza allí, mirándola con esos pozos negros y sonrisa graciosa. Se sorprende al verlo fuera de la fiesta.

-¿Te has perdido hombrecito? -le pregunta Hermione secándose las lágrimas, aun temblorosa.

Harry niega con aquella cabeza pesada. Quiere deshacerse de ella, saber porque su mejor amiga está llorando de esa forma. Por Merlín, quiere que esa expresión triste cambie a esa sonrisa que le ha dado al principio de la fiesta.

 _Quiere verla feliz._

Y como no puede hablar, lo único que se le ocurre es bailar. Le sale tan natural que apenas puede creerlo, siempre ha sido un pésimo bailarín pero la calabaza parece estarle dando ciertas habilidades.

Es un baile tan ridículo y dulce que Hermione no tarda en reírse, esa risa preciosa, como si miles de campanas estuvieran sonando.

Salta, gira, mueve los brazos locamente hasta sacarle varias carcajadas, y cuando las risas cesan termina sentados junto a ella.

Su mejor amiga lo mira con mucha curiosidad, todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Dumbledore ha hecho bien en crearlos, siempre animan las fiestas pase lo que pase -suspira abrazando sus rodillas de nuevo.

Harry la mira a través de sus pozos, nota como aquella sonrisa bonita se borra.

-Hablando con un ser sin vida, que bajo he caído -murmura para sí, al notar que la sigue mirando -, últimamente me siento demasiado triste... al principio creía que era por todo lo malo que está por venir... pero...

 _¿Pero?_ Harry se siente ansioso por escuchar que fue lo que tanto la hirió, quiere matar a la persona que haya sido.

Hermione sonríe con tristeza.

-Pero... me he dado cuenta de que es otra cosa, algo que siempre ha estado allí a pesar de que nunca lo quise... aceptar -confiesa.

Harry se gira completamente hacia ella y Hermione lo mira sorprendida.

-¿Acaso quieres... escuchar? ¿Ustedes pueden hacerlo?

El Señor Calabaza asiente energéticamente, sacándole una sonrisa.

Hermione vuelve a suspirar.

-A veces él... él no se da cuenta... o eso quiero creer -comienza llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja -, pero... Ginny está demasiado interesada en él...

 _¿Ginny? ¿Él? ¿De quién está hablando?_

-Ella es tan bonita, pelirroja, con unos ojos preciosos, le encanta el Quidditch, es casi tan popular como él... y luego me miro en el espejo y... ¡por Merlín es absurdo! -exclama tapándose el rostro -¡Me comparo con ella! -suelta avergonzada -Y lo peor es que sé que no tengo ni una oportunidad contra una chica así...

 _¿Hermione se compara con Ginny en términos de... belleza?_ Harry no puede creerlo, nunca creyó que a su mejor amiga le importaran las cosas de ese tipo. Además, ¿por qué debería? Hermione ante sus ojos siempre ha sido la más bonita, _¿es qué no se ha dado cuenta de lo hermosa que es?_

Piensa en el tipo. ¿Quién es? Harry se siente tan celoso que comienza a sentir la calabaza muy caliente.

-Y él... él me gusta mucho, ¡por Merlín me encanta! -exclama con las mejillas rojas -Pero Ginny... sé que él la escogerá, ha estado bailando con ella durante toda la noche...

¿Ha bailado con...? Harry traga en seco.

 _No. No puede ser. No. No._

A Hermione comienzan a escapárseles las lágrimas de nuevo, intenta secárselas absurdamente con la mano, pero no puede controlarlas.

-Hoy he intentado ponerme tan bonita como ella, pero no me ha prestado atención en toda la noche -solloza -, me siento una estúpida. Él nunca se fijará en su mejor amiga.

A Harry se le acelera el corazón, tanto que siente que se le va a salir, no lo puede creer aun.

-A veces me pregunto qué pensaría Harry si supiera que estoy completamente enamorada de él...

Harry... ¿Harry... Potter?

Él. Él es... ¿él?

El calor domina todo su cuerpo, las palpitaciones, los nervios, todo aquello hace que la calabaza explote en mil pedazos, dejando a Harry totalmente expuesto.

Hermione se queda con la boca abierta, con pedazos de calabaza en su cabello, en su rostro al igual que Harry, sus mejillas comienzan a arder como fuego, las de su mejor amigo también.

-¿H-Harry?

Temblando, el chico lleva sus manos a las mejillas de Hermione y quita pedacitos de calabaza de su piel con suavidad, mientras la castaña se queda tiesa.

El corazón de Harry late tan agitado, su mejor amiga lo quiere tanto como él, ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta?

El muchacho nunca ha besado a nadie, pero aun así, algo nervioso, se estira hacia ella, para capturar dulcemente sus labios.

La siente inmóvil contra sus labios aún atónita, pero después de un momento, Hermione le devuelve el beso con el mismo anhelo, lento, suave, dulce.

Su primer beso sabe a calabaza, a Halloween, a caramelos... a Hermione...

Y Harry piensa que, haberse convertido en el _Señor Calabaza_ no ha sido tan malo después de todo.


End file.
